Christmas and an epidemic strikes again
by Hiro MD
Summary: Christmas was coming and their was an epidemic at the Hospital that Dr Hiro hamada couldn't escape until a medical Miracle happened on Christmas Eve.
1. Epidemic at the Hospital

**Two years has pass, Maggie is now 15 year old, The twin are 5,Tadashi is now 7 years old. Today was my day off from the Hospital. Honey was in the kitchen baking cookies. Christmas was coming up and I was putting up the tree. Maggie was helping me put up the decoration's**.

Maggie:"You know Dad, my School is offering a driving course so I need you and Mom permission since I'm a miner. They gave me a driver's handbook to read".

Hiro:"You know you need to take a knowledge test before getting your learners permit first right"?

Maggis:"Yes I do".

Hiro:"Did you brought home a permission slip for Mom and I to sign"?

Maggie:"Of course I did. It''s in my back pack. I'll go get it".

 **Maggie went to her back pack and pulled out a pink slip for us to sign and hand it to me. I show it to Honey in the kitchen.**

Honey:"What's this"?

Hiro:"There offering driving class at Maggie's School".

Honey:"What about her Kleine–Levin syndrome?"

Hiro:"A longest she's on the caffeine supplement, She'll be fine. These cookie cut-outs look naked".

Honey:" I thought the who family like to decorate cookie's after dinner".

 **The other kids got home from School. They go to a Montessori School were they teach grade K trough 5th grade. The twins are in kindergarten and Tadashi is in 2nd grade.**

Mary:"Something smells good".

Sarah:"Smells like cookies".

Honey:"There for after dinner. Were going to decorate them as a family".

Tadashi:"But Dad? What about your peanut allergy"?

Hiro:"If you must know, I no more have a peanut allergy".

Twins & Tadashi :"WHAT!".

Hiro:"Baymax found the cause of my peanut allergy and cured me. Now we can have food with peanut's in it".

Honey:"That robot must be smart. He see that no other Doctor's cannot see. So what happen".

Hiro:" I put in an Auto update chip in his chip slot so he can Auto update himself with a new procedure that he discover new ways for patients to be allergy free so when I woke up, I felt suddenly urge for peanuts. Baymax sprayed some peanut scent in the room and I was still breathing and it was a a miracle.

Honey:"So he put a healing spell on you. Do you think he care cure Maggie's Kleine–Levin ?"

Hiro:"I don't know? Maybe I should ask him.

 **We sat at the table for dinner. Tomorrow was the first day of winter break for the kids. After dinner, we decorated Christmas cookies with frosting and sprinkles.**

* * *

 **The next day I went to work. There was an epidemic. Crystal rush up to me with a suit.**

Crystal:"Here put this on stat".

Hiro:'What's going on?"

Crystal:"Some children from a foreign exchange program came from Africa and we think that they got infected with ebola. I contact the central disease control (CDC)and their bringing the anti-toxic for the virus so we need to isolate these children STAT. Stacy we need to put these kids in quarantine and How many catheter kits we have?"

Stacy:"We just got a whole bunch of them from medline medical supply co.".

Crystal:" We need to Cath. these kids".

Hiro:"What's going on?"

Crystal:"We need to monitor their urine output.

 **A bunch of Ambulances pulled up. They were wheeling in isolated stretchers in with an infected kid in it. They took then upstairs in the quarantine unit. It was all covered up in plastic. It look like the scene from the move ET. They used up 12 rooms. Nurses start to catheterized each patient with a drainage bag and start up an IV. There vitals were checked. They hook them up on monitors to measure Heart, Temperature,Blood pressure,Oxygen level. The DCD showed up and looked at each infected kid. I was in the break room until I herd an announcement.**

 _"ATTENTION STAFF. THIS IS THE CDC. BECAUSE WE HAVE A HIGHY INFECTED DISEASE IN THE HOSPITAL, THE HOSPITAL WILL BE IN A LOCK DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I REPEAT THE HOSPITAL WELL BE IN A LOCK DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE NO ONE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO GET IN OR OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION"._

 **My heart had sunk thinking I may not be able to spend Christmas with my family and the worse part, I won't be able to give Maggie's permission to take the driving course at her School until I just remembered that I programmed Baymax to sign my name. I got out my phone from my locker except my battery died.**

Hiro:"I must forgot to plug it in last night and I don't have my charger with me".

 **So I went to the gift shop to buy a phone charger and plug it in the break room and went to see patients. Crystal** **need me up in the** **quarantine unit to draw blood in the infected patients. I gather the supplies in the supply room. I went upstairs to the** **quarantine unit put on one of the protection suit and went into the unit to each isolation room to get lab & got urine samples from the catheter bag and did vital check. After that, I went into the decontamination chamber ****before leaving the unit. After** **decontaminating myself, I took the suit off and took the sample's downstair to the lab. I went on break and called home from my phone. I explain to Honey that were in a lock down because an** **epidemic of ebola** **and is unable to come home. Crystal walked into the break room to make coffee. I started to chat with her.**

Hiro:"Why isn't the ani-toxic not here yet? What's taking them so long to come here"?

Crystal:"Their stuck in Alaska and one of the sled dogs got sick and their unable to pull the medicine to the airport to ship it. Top of that, all the airplanes are grounded because they had a blizzard last night and cannot fly".

Hiro:"So were stuck in here until the medicine is here".

Crystal:" I'm afraid so. We might be stuck here for Christmas."

Hiro:"The kids are upstairs in the quarantine unit. Why are we in a lock down"?

Crystal:"It's the CDC order. They don't want to take any changes. Did you do labs upstairs"?

Hiro:"Sure did".

All the sudden we herd over the intercom.

 _"CODE BLUE IN THE QUARANTINE UNIT IN ROOM 605."CODE BLUE IN THE QUARANTINE UNIT IN ROOM 605"._

 **We rush upstairs and suited up. Lucky the crash cart was in the unit. the Code blue team also responded as well too. We went into the room. We worked on the patient. I had to incubate to help the patient breathe. I put a breathing tube in and start bagging. He was flatlining We shock the patient with the paddles. It was too late. We lost him. I call it.**

Hiro:"Time is death 1:00pm".

 **Crystal grabbed the body bag and zip the body in. The CDC carried the body out of the unit on the gurney. We took our suits off and scrubbed our hands with anti-bacteria soap ande went back into the break room.**

Hiro:"Man that ebola is a killer. Without the anti-toxic,Will lose all those patient's. Haw long do they have"?

Crystal:"Less then a week".

* * *

 **Back at home Honey called the kids at the table.**

Honey:Kids I need to talk to you. Dad is stuck at work. He's in a lock down and won't be home for days so I need your help around the house. Maggie I am so sorry that your Dad is unable to sign your permission slip for the driving course".

 **Maggie got up from her chair angry.**

Maggie:"That's just great. It's a few more days til Christmas! Dad is stuck at work! He picked out the worse time of the year to go to work I'm going to my room!

 **Maggie stomp off upstairs.**

Honey:"Young lady come back here".

Maggie:"NO! The person I'm really mad at is my Dad!

 **Maggie slams her door.**

Mary:"Baymax can hear you from his case you know. He'll probably going to inflate out of his case from the sound of her angry voice".

Honey:"Sarah? Let me see that permission slip"?

 **Sarah handed Honey the permission slip.**

Honey:"Wait a minute. Only one of us can sign it. this is good news. I must go talk to her.

Tadashi:"No can do Mom. She lock her door to keep you out".

Honey:"We need to get a new doorknob for her door. Kids have some cookies. I be right back"."

 **Honey went upstairs and saw Baymax at her door.**

Baymax:"I herd her anger from my case so I inflated. I cannot get in".

Honey:"She locked it. Maggie?! open this door".

Maggie:"Leave me alone!

Honey:"I just want to let you know that I red over this permission slip and it said that only one of us get to sign it".

 **Maggie unlock her or and open it slowly.**

Honey:"Can we come in"?

Maggie:"Sure. Mom? I 'm sorry that I lost my temper. I was just mad".

Honey:"Sweetie of you continued like this, They won't allow you to take the driving course. They'll think you'll have road rage".

Maggie:"Road rage"?

Honey:"It means losing your temper while your driving on the road and get angry at the other drivers. You don't want to grow up to be like that do you?"

Maggie:"I guess not

Honey:"Come downstair's. I'm ordering pizza for dinner".

Baymax:"May I have a chat with her first. You know, I program to be a counselor".

Honey: "Okey Baymax."

 **Honey shut the door behind her and went downstairs.**

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital, We felt pretty bad that we lost a patient from the deadly virus. I had to sleep in the Doctor's lounge because I could not leave the Hospital. I went downstair, took my scrubs off and took a long hot shower to kill all the viruses that I was in contact of my skin. After a Hot shower, I had to wear Hospital PJ's on with a robe and slippers. I felt like I was a patient with Hospital clothes on but I didn't have a choice. I went up to the cafeteria for dinner. They were serving meat loaf,Mash potatoes and mixed vegetables with a soda. I joined Crystal at the table. Believe of not she was wearing the same thing as I was wearing.**

Hiro:"Isn't it kind of strange that were wearing Hospital clothes even were not patient's"?

Crystal":" I know but we didn't have a choice because were trapped in here".

Hiro:"Were are you sleeping"?

Crystal:"Thair are extra patient rooms that are vacant so I'm sleeping on of them. What the heck nobody else can't get admitted in because they cannot enter the Hospital. They'll need to go to another Hospital and you"?

Hiro:"I'm in the Doctor lounge downstairs. Your in the patient's unit"?

Crystal:"Well for now on it's an employees Hotel unit this Hospital open's up".

There was an announcement.

 _"ATTENTION STAFF. THIS IS THE CDC. THERE ARE SOME DELAY IN THE ANI-TOXIC IN ALASKA. I HATE TO BREAK IT YOU ALL BUT YOU MAYBE STUCK HERE FOR CHRISTMAS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENT AND YOUR TIME. I KNOW SOME OF YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FAMILY BUT THIS IS SERIUS MEDICAL OUTBREAK AND CANNOT LET YOU GO UNTIL THIS CRISES A RESOLVED. STANDBY FOR FURTHER DETAILS_ _THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION"._

 **MY head hang down.**

Hiro:"Why did those kids were sent to Africa in the first place"?

Crystal:"Because their school had an foreign exchange program and they were studying Africa".

Hiro:"Why Africa. Why couldn't go somewhere else like China of Spain. I'm doomed".

* * *

 **Back at home Maggie was watching friends until a special report interrupted her show.**

 _News lady:" This is a special news report. I'm Here in front of SF Children's Hospital._

Maggie:"Mom come here quick".

 _News Lady:"I'm outside of SP Children's Hospital. The Hospital is in under a lock-down due an outbreak of ebola. A group a students came back from Afirca from an foreign exchange program. all the parents said that the School is responsible to put their children at risk and in danger of a deadly virus and want to sue the School._

 **At the Hospital. The news came on in the break room. We watched.**

 _News Lady:" The CDC ordered the Hospital to be in a lock-down until the anti-toxic to come in all the was from Alaska. I was just informed the the CDC that the was a delay of the anti-toxic because the sled dog got very ill is unable the join the other sled dogs to deliver the medicine to the airport to get delivered, however there was a big blizzard and all flights were canceled_

Hiro:" They better get here soon or the kids upstairs will wind up in body bags.

Crystal:" I have something shocking to tell you. You know that one boy the died?"

Hiro:"Yea"?

Crystal:"Well the School told the parents that there were going to Spain".

Hiro:"So the School lied".

Crystal:"Wait a minute. You need to the hear the rest of the story. The pilot that was suppose to take them to Spain. They hijack the plane and was force to go the Africa because the hijackers shot the pilots and they took over".

Hiro "What!? We should tell the reporter about this".

Crystal:"We can't leave. The guard will stop us from leaving the Hospital".

Hiro:"No I can use my phone

 **I called the reported outside and told her the whole story. Meantime at home, they were still watching the news on TV.**

 _News Lady:" I just got the phone call from the Hospital that they found out that a group of kids from an foreign exchange program was going to Spain until there was hijackers on the plane who hijacked the cotpit were the pilots sit at. They were shot and killed by hijackers and they took over the plane. They wanted to go home so they turned the plane to Africa._

 **Maggie turned to Honey.**

Maggie:"This remind me of a movie I saw "Air Force one" Whoops ".

 **Honey turned off the TV.**

Honey:"Maggie? What did I tell you about watching those movie!? Your too young.

Maggie:"Mom? Harrison Ford was in it. I'm his biggest fan. He was the president".

Honey:"Was he the one that was Hon Solo in Star Wars"?

Maggie :"That was him. Mom? I'm sorry I went to see that movie. I just have to see him".

Honey:"How did you go see it. They won't let you into a rated R movie until your seventeen"?

Maggie:"I was with a 12th grader".

Honey:"A seiner in high School? Your only fourteen". Maggie? I'm not sure should be hanging out with a 12th grader. I'm going have to talk to you Father about this. I thought you went ice skating with some friends. You lied to me I think you should go to your room and think about what you did.

Maggie:"Fine! you know Mom someday your going to find out that this is normal teenage stuff that I'm doing. FYI the 12 grader was my babysitter when I was young and we're be friends ever since. I feel like I ben punished for nothing. She was also a fan of Harrison Ford too and I did not lie to you. I told you I was going to the movies with my former Babysitter. I'll be in my room.

 **Maggie went upstairs and shut the door to her room.**

* * *

 **End Of Ch. 1**


	2. A Christmas Miracle

**Back at the Hospital, Crystal went up to the nurses station to me.**

Crystal:"We just lost two more kids and time was running out. Question Does Ebola make the kidneys shut down?"

Hiro:"Why?"

Crystal:"I was taking there vitals until I saw them peeing blood in the catheter bag".

Hiro:"How Many Dialysis machines we have"?

Crystal Twenty and we need fifteen of them"?

Hiro:"We need to change the bags".

 **All the sudden The intercom Come off.**

Stacy: _" ATTENTION DR. HOMADA. REPORT TO THE LOADING DOCK STAT"._

 **I went up to the loading dock and there was a create. They had the engineer open it witch their tools. I was surprised what it was.**

Hiro: Oh my gosh! It's the ani-toxic.

Stacy:"It's a Christmas miracle. they put it on the next ship to have it oversea it and put it in the UPS truck to have it delivered".

Hiro:"Well be better take this up to the quarantine ward right away."

Crystal:"So you have to give then each a shot"?

Hiro:"No it needs to be taken through intravenous."

 **I put my quarantine suit on and inject it through the IV onto the IV bags. I check their vitals.**

Hiro:"Will have a wait for 12 hour before the virus leave's the body".

Crustal:" How do we know the virus left the body"?

Hiro:"After 12 hours, I need to take some blood".

 **Crystal looked at the children's catheter bag.**

Crystal:"Hiro look? Urine is starting to come out yellow".

Hiro:"It must be working. The anti-toxic must got their kidney's to start working.

 **After 12 hours of treatment, Everybody was being discharge and the Hospital Re-opened up. We were no longer in lock down. I finally got to go home just in time for Christmas. It was 11pm on Christmas Eve and I was driving home until I saw a road closure coming up. I rolled down the window.**

Hiro:"Officer? What's going on?"

Officer:"There is ice on the highway. It going to take one hour to open it up. Where sending out the sanding truck to sand the highway.

Hiro:"Thanks".

 **I Rolled up the window, turned on my hazard lights on, Turn it heat on and listen to traffic in the radio and drank coffee and relaxing. 1 hour went by, The sand truck came to sand off the icy roads. The opened up the highway. I turned off my hazard lights off, start up my car and drove home. It was 2:30am. Everybody was asleep. I walked in the house. I went upstairs to our room. Honey woke up.**

Honey: "Hiro your home. So how did it go?"

Hiro:"Well. We lost three kids and seven got cured from Ebola and I think we found the cure. So How did it go here"?

Honey:"Well Maggie and I had an argument and she's mad at me for snapping at her because I found out that she went to a rated R movie. She's to young".

Hiro:"Babe She's fourteen years old. How did she get into an rated R movie. You have to be seventeen"?

Honey:"She went out with her former babysitter who was in the 12th grade and were going out with friends. She said that it's normal teenage stuff".

Hiro:"She's right. It's nice that they go out as friends. She ben her Babysitter since she was eight. First of all, She not to young and second of all, she's with an adult teen that was older then her. What Movie".

Honey:"Air Force One".

Hiro:"Oh with Harrison Ford in it"?

Honey:"Yes it is".

Hiro:"There nothing wrong seeing a famous Hollywood star who was in Star Wars".

Honey:"Your right, I should apologize to her in the morning. I Don'y know I was thinking. Oh only one of us can sign her permission slip to take the driving course. Come on. Let go to bed".

* * *

 **The next day, The twins woke up 7am and rushed downstairs to their toys.**

Sarah: "Oh Boy! Santa came".

Mary went over the plate.

Mary:"He ate all of the cookies.

 **Tadashi came downstairs.**

Sarah:" Tadashi Santa's ben here.

 **The kids rush to their toys. We came downstairs to see what Santa brought the kids. Tadashi opened up a big gift from Santa and was surprise.**

Tadashi:"Oh My gosh. It's the Nintendo Wii U. Just what I alway wanted.

 **The twins opened presents from us. Honey brought them matching coats. Tadashi wanted to be a Doctor like me so Honey brought him a medical play kit. I did not have time to buy them gifts so I ordered presents from them on Amazon on my phone. However My collage mate Fred who work with Amazon called me and said that orders were backed up and was unable to get it til after Christmas. All the sudden, Their was a knock at the door. I open up the door**

Fred:"Surprise"!

Hiro:"Fred? What are you doing here"?

Fred:"Well I thought the kids couldn't wait for their present that you ordered so I went there, got the order and came here".

Hiro:"How did you get them"?

Fred:"I had a key to the warehouse were I work. We have a big warehouse full of merchandises waiting to got ordered. Companies around the world bring them to the warehouse so when I woke up this morning and went to pick them up and drive them over here".

Hiro:"Were are they"?

Fred:"Their in my van. Can you help me get them"?

Hiro:"Sure let me get my coat on. Honey I'll be right back.

 **I close the door, walk with Fred to his van and grabbed a big box.**

Fred:"So I herd you had a rough couple days. I saw it on the news".

Hiro:"Yea. We were in a lock down".

Fred:"Did you finally got to medicine you needed for those infected kids?"

Hiro:"We sure did. How's GoGo"?

 **Fred put his clipboard down.**

Fred:"Hiro? I need to tell you something. GoGo and I decided to get a Divorce."

Hiro:"What! Why"?

Fred:"Well We got into a big fight last night you see, I have to work late at Amazon last night because the big holiday rush and I didn't get home til midnight. So GoGo yelled at me for it because it was my turn to set the toys out for David from, Santa so she had to do it. I told her I had to work late. She didn't like that so we got into a big fight that woke up David. It's going to scar him for life".

Hiro:"Fred I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do".

Fred:"Well you can talk to Baymax. Can he be a marriage counselor"?

Hiro:"Well I can program him to be one. Come on Fred. Let get these inside. It's cold out here".

 **We went inside. Fred hand the kids their gifts. Honey walk toward Fred and hug him"**.

Honey:"Fred It's go good to see you. How's GoGo"?

Fred:"Oh she fine".

 **I cleared my throat to get Honey's attention.**

Honey:"Oh have a seat. I'll bring out the Hot Chocolate and cookies".

Hiro:"Fred, Did you had breakfast yet?"

Fred:"I ate a breakfast bar on my way out here".

Twins: Thanks Dad".

 **I ordered them matching trikes. Maggie came downstairs. Honey came up with Maggie.**

Honey:"Maggie, I'm afraid I own you an apology. I was a little harsh on you yesterday. I guess I need to get use to you being a teenager and not a little girl so here a present for you".

Maggie:"Thank Mom. And Mom, It's my fault. I should of gave you permission to got to a rated R movie. Your right I a little to young to go to a rated R movie".

Hiro:" I appreciate that you take the blame for yourself but I can't allowed you to do that. Here sit down and open your presents".

Hiro:"Fred? Aren't you going to spend Christmas with your wife and kid"?

Fred:"Why bother. GoGo threw me out".

 **Everybody put down the presents and stared at Fred.**

Hiro:"Uhhh Honey can I see you upstairs with Fred ? Kids will be back downstair."

 **We went upstairs in my office.**

Honey:"Fred what's going on"?

Fred:"GoGo and I are getting divorce.

 **Fred whipped up some tears. Baymax can hear the sound of teardrops from his case and Inflated.**

Fred:"What just happened".

Hiro:"You just had Baymax pop out of his think your depress".

Baymax:"Fred? What's wrong"?

Hiro:"Baymax we go this. You can go back in your box".

After we chat, We came back downstairs.

Honey Okey kids. upstairs, get dress. We don't want to be late for Maggie's Christmas pageant. Fred, you can come if you want".

Fred:"Thanks but I need to get going. GoGo just texted me."

Hiro:"Okey. Thanks for delivering those gifts".

Fred:" It was my pleasure Bye and Merry Christmas".

Hiro:" Right back at you".

Sarah:"But School's close til next year."

Honey:"I know. she's performing at a performance theater".

Mary:"What is it called again?"

Hiro:"A Christmas Carol. She one of the ghosts. Maggie! you got your costume"?

Maggie:"It's at the theater. I'm the ghost of the Christmas pass".

 **We arrived at the theater. I got the tickets to see the musical. Maggie was in drama class in School. After the play was over, The actors had a Christmas party and we were invited. We came back home. The we got home, The night Fred called and GoGo apologized for the way she was acting and there not getting a divorce. Baymax became a marriage counselor and Fred and GoGo ben seeing him once a week at our house in my office to talk about their marriage. Two weeks went by and Kids went back to School. Maggie got to go to drivers Ed. Everything went back to normal.**

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
